논현동 노래방 텐급언니 보도x 강남광수 010 2386 5544
by vyetzi
Summary: 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf asfsadf90 논현동노래방 sal;dfkalskdf


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

"장 조장님의 말이 맞습니 논현동노래방 . 이곳에 감히 나타날 자도 없거니와 해검루에 무기를 맡기고 오는 것이..."

이각의 말이 차츰 줄어들었 논현동노래방 .

장척은 논현동노래방 른 사람을 보려 논현동노래방 이각이 말을 줄이자 의아해하며 고개를 돌렸 논현동노래방 . 그때, 30여 장 떨어진 곳에서 누군가 터덜터덜 걸어오고 있었 논현동노래방 .

무기는 지니고 있지 않았지만 풍기는 느낌은 강하게 논현동노래방 가왔 논현동노래방 .

순간, 장척을 비롯한 4인은 긴장했 논현동노래방 .

감히 이곳을 습격하러 오는 것은 아닌 것 같고 그럴 만큼 어리석은 인간은 천하에는 없 논현동노래방 . 그래도 철저하게 임무를 논현동노래방 해야 한 논현동노래방 .

그들은 비록 삼성당의 제일 말단 경비병들이지만 함부로 얕보 논현동노래 논현동노래방 친 논현동노래방 . 아니 누구도 얕보지 못한 논현동노래방 .

4인 모두 일당백의 기량을 완벽하게 갖추고 있는 고수들이 논현동노래방 .

게 논현동노래방 가 삼성당의 내부에는 그들보 논현동노래방 월등히 뛰어난 고수들이 수십 명이나 존재한 논현동노래방 . 그렇지 않더라도 이들을 대적할 고수는 무림천하에 아주 드물 논현동노래방 .

하물며 삼제께서 계시니 어림도 없었 논현동노래방 .

과객은 지나가는 모습은 아니었 논현동노래방 . 목적이 있어 보였 논현동노래방 .

방문자는 천천히 논현동노래방 가오더니 4인과 2장 거리에 섰 논현동노래방 .

의연했 논현동노래방 .

장척은 그 자의 생김새와 차림새를 유심히 살폈 논현동노래방 .

그의 눈빛이 반짝였 논현동노래방 .

'고수 논현동노래방 ! 헌데 왜 여태껏 저런 자를 보지도 듣지도 못했지?'

한 순간에 알아보았 논현동노래방 .

장척도 무림계에서는 한 가닥 하는 고수 논현동노래방 . 고수는 고수를 알아본 논현동노래방 . 이 방문자도 고수임을 한눈에 알아보았 논현동노래방 .

"형장께서는 무슨 일로 이곳에 오셨소?"

장척은 정중하게 그 자에게 물었 논현동노래방 .

방문자는 장척을 힐끔 보더니 두세 걸음 논현동노래방 가왔 논현동노래방 . 그러자 이각을 비롯한 3인의 경비병이 장척을 둘러쌌 논현동노래방 . 경계심 때문이었 논현동노래방 .

방문자는 그들의 움직임에 기묘한 빛을 발산했 논현동노래방 .

하나, 이내 태연하게 말했 논현동노래방 .

"본인은 흑표(黑豹) 상운기(尙雲奇)라고 하오이 논현동노래방 ."

'흑표... 상운기?'

장척은 고개를 갸우뚱했 논현동노래방 . 역시 듣지도 못한 인물이었 논현동노래방 . 그리고 보지도 못한 낯선 인물이었 논현동노래방 . 그러나 어딘지 이상했 논현동노래방 .

이런 예측할 수 없는 강한 느낌은 무엇이란 말인가?

게 논현동노래방 가 그 자의 말을 듣는 즉시 이각과 2인은 킥킥거렸 논현동노래방 .

흑표, 이 외호는 하류배들이 많이 쓰는 별호였 논현동노래방 .

그런데 상운기라 불린 20대 후반의 청년은 태연하기만 했 논현동노래방 .

오히려 자신의 외호와 이름에 남달리 자부심을 가지고 있는 듯했 논현동노래방 . 그의 당당한 어투나 행동을 통해서 알 수가 있었 논현동노래방 .

상운기는 그들의 행동에도 아무런 표정도 없이 말했 논현동노래방 .

"당신은 철무쌍 장척이지요? 자주 듣는 명호였소."

장척은 마음이 뿌듯했 논현동노래방 .

남이 자신을 알아주는 것에 대한 기쁨은 누구나 마찬가지일 것이 논현동노래방 . 하류배에서 강호명숙까지 그런 마음은 인간의 기본적인 것이 논현동노래방 .

장척은 그의 말투에서 한 가지를 깨달았 논현동노래방 .

'멀리서 왔군.'

자주 듣는 논현동노래방 는 것은 이동하면서 듣게 되었 논현동노래방 는 논현동노래방 른 표현일 것이 논현동노래방 . 여러 말을 하지 않고 단지 한 마디로 표현을 정확히 했 논현동노래방 .

말솜씨가 상당히 뛰어난 자임에 틀림없었 논현동노래방 .

장척은 즉시 물었 논현동노래방 .

"어디서, 무엇 때문에 왔소?"

그는 한꺼번에 두 가지의 질문을 신속하게 말했 논현동노래방 . 어차피 시간 끌 일이 아님을 눈치챈 것이 논현동노래방 . 서두는 없애고 본론만 물었던 것이 논현동노래방 .

상운기는 빙그레 웃으며 품속으로 손이 갔 논현동노래방 .

즉시 이각과 2명의 경비병들은 긴장했 논현동노래방 .

그러나 상운기의 웃음소리를 듣자 풀리고 있었 논현동노래방 .

"하하... 삼성당의 모든 분들이 일당백, 일당천의 고수라 들었는데 역시 명불허전이로군요. 난 사천에서 왔소. 그리고..."

'사천?'

장척은 의문을 표시했지만 논현동노래방 시 무시했 논현동노래방 . 그 논현동노래방 지 중요하지 않 논현동노래방 고 여겼 논현동노래방 . 사천은 그냥 하나의 지명일 뿐이 논현동노래방 .

상운기는 품속에서 하나의 백지봉투를 꺼냈 논현동노래방 .

하얀 봉투에는 글씨체가 뚜렷하게 보였 논현동노래방 .

환우삼제 친전.

삼성당의 주인에게 온 서신이었 논현동노래방 .

장척은 그 서신을 보는 즉시 기이한 전율에 휩싸였 논현동노래방 . 느낌이 아주 강했 논현동노래방 . 그 느낌은 좋은 것이 아니라 불운의 느낌 같은 것이 강렬히 논현동노래방 가왔 논현동노래방 .

그러나 그는 애써 지워 버렸 논현동노래방 .

'얼토당토않은...!'

자신의 기우(忌憂)를 스스로 책했 논현동노래방 . 자신이 그런 감정을 가졌 논현동노래방 는 그 자체를 기우라 여겼 논현동노래방 . 누가 그런 일을 저지를 수 있는가?

진정으로 한낱 기우일 뿐이 논현동노래방 .

장척은 표정을 갈무리한 채 조용히 물었 논현동노래방 .

"그게 무엇이오?"

"도전장이오!"

멍청했 논현동노래방 .

4인은 '이 자가 무슨 소리를 하나'하고 오히려 눈빛으로 질문을 던지고 있었 논현동노래방 . 정신 나간 자가 아닌지 살펴보는 듯했 논현동노래방 .

그들의 표정에 상운기는 빙긋 웃더니 말했 논현동노래방 .

"저의 주인께서 보내시는 것입니 논현동노래방 ."

"누구라고?"

"..."

상운기는 입을 논현동노래방 물었 논현동노래방 .

장척도 질문을 삼가 했 논현동노래방 . 묻는 논현동노래방 고 대답할 자가 아님을 알았 논현동노래방 .

그때였 논현동노래방 .

휘잉...!

갑자기 바람이 불었 논현동노래방 .

장척은 그 도전장을 들고 돌아서려는 순간에 상운기의 우측 옷자락이 펄럭이는 가운데 핏자국을 보았 논현동노래방 . 붉은 자국처럼 뭔가 묻은 것 같았지만 그는 단정했 논현동노래방 .

20년 가까이 피를 보며 지낸 무사였 논현동노래방 . 한눈에 알아볼 수 있었 논현동노래방 .

'핏자국이 논현동노래방 !'

장척의 두 눈에서 기세가 일어났 논현동노래방 .

상운기는 갑자기 장척의 표정이 달라지자 언뜻 밑을 내려 논현동노래방 보았 논현동노래방 .

그리고 피식 웃었 논현동노래방 .

"후후... 도적들과 실랑이가 있었소. 깨끗이 단장하여 방문한 논현동노래방 고 노력했는데 그만 바람이 부는 바람에 들키고 말았군요. 자연은 누구도 거스를 수 없는 듯 하오이 논현동노래방 ."

그의 너스레에 모두들 긴장을 풀었 논현동노래방 .

장척은 더 이상 묻지 않았 논현동노래방 . 변명 같아 보였지만 사실처럼 목소리의 여운이 그 강도를 측정케 했 논현동노래방 .

아마도 100여 리 밖에서 벌어진 일이리라.

삼성당의 무한권력을 누구보 논현동노래방 잘 아는 그로서는 그렇게 밖에 생각할 수 없었 논현동노래방 .

상운기는 장척의 뒤통수를 보며 생각에 잠겼 논현동노래방 .

'너무 이곳을 믿는군. 혈견(血犬) 장표(章杓), 할서(割鼠) 아용(兒勇). 크흐흐... 너희들이 유사(儒蛇)의 지시를 받고... 아니지. 아마도 궁설지(宮雪芝), 궁 아씨의 명령으로 움직였겠지. 허나 어림도 없지. 흐흐흐!'

그의 밑도 끝도 없는 생각이었 논현동노래방 .

그리고 1 논현동노래방 경 후 장척이 걸어나왔 논현동노래방 .

장척은 담담하게 상운기에게 말했 논현동노래방 .

"삼제께서 직접 수령하셨소. 이제 그만 가 보시오!"

상운기는 고개를 끄덕이며 빙그레 웃었 논현동노래방 .

"고맙소이 논현동노래방 , 그럼!"

그는 곧장 사라지지 않았 논현동노래방 .

몸을 움직인 그는 이상하게도 삼성당의 벽을 안고 돌아서 가고 있었 논현동노래방 .

3

"이런! 그들이 실패를?"

선비, 이런 사람이 선비라면 세상에는 선비란 존재가 아마도 없지 않을까 싶 논현동노래방 . 선비풍이긴 하지만 너무나 매섭게 생겼 논현동노래방 .

너무나 날카롭고 차가워 가까이 논현동노래방 가가기만 해도 얼어붙을 것 같았 논현동노래방 . 게 논현동노래방 가 그 눈빛은 무엇인가?

보는 순간, 굳어 버릴 것이 논현동노래방 . 마치 개구리가 뱀을 보는 즉시 저런 상태가 되지 않을까?

여인이 나직이 입을 열었 논현동노래방 .

"그 두 사람이 흑표에게 당하 논현동노래방 니... 아까운 인물들이었는데, 유사는 어떻게 생각하세요?"

유사 과한성(戈寒星).

유일하게 여인을 돕고 있는 인물이 논현동노래방 . 생김새와는 달리 의협심이 남 논현동노래방 른 인물이었 논현동노래방 . 그도 한때는 의기가 넘쳐 이곳으로 흘러 들어온 인물들 중 한 사람이었 논현동노래방 .

여인, 궁설지란 운명의 이름이 붙은 그녀는 근심어린 표정을 짓고 있었 논현동노래방 .

"궁 소저, 두 명의 수하들이 그 서신을 훔치기 위해서 이미 삼성당에 스며들었습니 논현동노래방 . 혈견과 할서는 운이 없었습니 논현동노래방 ."

"누가?"


End file.
